Contributions to understanding of the concepts and therapeutic methods of traditional Chinese medicine, their interrelations, their clinical employment, and their varying dependence upon specific cultural contexts: 1. A historical study of the social relations of the classical (proto-scientific) and popular (folk) traditions, and the processes by which therapeutic innovations from the latter were accepted by and integrated into the former. Remedies (specific and non-specific) of folk origin will be identified through documents of popular healers, curative liturgical texts, anthropological accounts of current beliefs and practices, and observations in China today. They will then be compared with accounts of related therapies in the classical literature. Discrepancies will be compared, using concepts worked out in earlier research, to determine what approaches and medical ideas are characteristic of each type of healing specialist and of associated social subgroups of patients. Results will indicate potentially fruitful therapies for experimental investigation. 2. A slightly abridged translation of a recent general textbook used in training traditional Chinese doctors. Care will be taken to avoid misleading identifications between traditional Chinese concepts and those of modern medicine, and aspects which have no Western counterpart will be explained. A standard technical terminology will be worked out with reference both to other systems recently worked out for historiographic purposes and to the special needs of experimentalists who wish to understand the context of therapeutic methods or agents they are considering exploring.